Runaway
by Zasztra
Summary: Set after the accomplice ending. Adachi keeps calling Souji to remind him of his crimes. However, when Souji's parents and uncle want him to move to Inaba for good, he can't face the guilt and disappears. Adachi, who doesn't want his fun to end, finds him and introduces Souji to his world. M/M. Violence. One shot.


Disc: Don't own anything.

Adachi/Protagonist. Includes kinda noncon handjob and physical abuse.

Set after the accomplish ending. Decided to drop the suffixes from the names :I (I suck).

* * *

A faint sound of "tick-tock, tick-tock" could be heard in a small dark room in the middle of the night as Souji lied on the bed and stared the ceiling even though he could barely see anything in his room. The faint lights from the streets cast shadows over the room that shifted every now and then as people and vehicles passed by. Souji couldn't sleep. It had been 4 months already since he left Inaba behind, but still the events of the past year kept haunting him and he knew they would never let go of him, especially after what he had done.

The grey eyed boy turned onto his side, feeling empty and miserable as he thought of Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko..well all of his friends really. Nanako and Dojima too. But, it was always Adachi who haunted him the most during the nights, making it hard to fall asleep and impossible if the murderer decided to call him.

_'Why did I burn that letter?' _Souji thought. He had asked that question from him so many times that the was sure he had gone insane.

Why had he protected Adachi of all people? The thing that made the matter even worse was that his friends had no idea what he had done or that he had even suspected Adachi. If they heard about him destroying the evidence…would they even believe their "great leader" could do such a thing? Adachi might not have kidnapped his friends but he had killed 2 women and incited Namatame to throw people into the television world.

Unlike his friends, Souji had never faced his shadow self, but then again he had always known his weaknesses and acknowledged his inner thoughts.

He used people.

A part of him hated his parents for always moving around so that he could never make any friendships that lasted more than a year. That's why he had become so good at making them. Over the years he had learned how to say the right things and get people to like him so that the stay in whichever city he was in would be more tolerable. But in the end, all those people forget about him.

Souji glanced at his cellphone that was on the table before quickly averting his eyes from it…he didn't want to think about him.

_'Admit it, you started the same way when you went to Inaba…'_ Souji's inner self nagged at him.

It was true. At first, he had thought about just doing the same as always, but the relationships with Yosuke and the rest had quickly turned into something more and he had made friendships that would last for a life time. Had that been the turning point in his destiny Margaret and Igor had talked about?

However in his moment of weakness, he had jeopardized that too by siding with Adachi.

Souji rested the urge to hit his pillow in anger for being so stupid and weak! When his time in Inaba neared its end , the old feelings of getting abandoned and forgotten by his friends started to seep back into his heart and the fact that he had become friends with Adachi had made his thoughts go into turmoil.

_'I'm weak..'_ Souji thought, hating himself for being so selfish and stupid. He knew that without people around him he was nothing and the thought of being always together with all of his friends, trying to solve the case, had been too tempting for him. By destroying the evidence, Souji had made sure that the case would never be solved completely and that they would always remain as a group even if Adachi walked free.

He had been such a fool...

Now he was bound to Adachi for the rest of his life, the murders of two women connecting them and making them partners. He let out a small sad laugh _'I guess this is what I deserve. At least I will never be alone again._" he thought, but right now, it was the only thing he wanted.

Suddenly, his phone rang, the light illuminating the room ominously. With shaking hands, Souji reached out for his phone to see who it was, but to be honest, he didn't have to guess twice.

The grey haired boy felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the screen read _"Adachi"_.

Souji swallowed and licked his dry lips slightly. Adachi had taken a habit to call him at least once a week to taunt and hound him, making the boy's life as miserable as possible for letting the detective manipulate him. For a moment he just let the phone rang. Souji knew that it was dangerous not to pick it up since Adachi had made it very clear that he'd better answer the detective's calls. A part of him just wanted to fling the damned phone across the room and forget it, but that would only mean that Adachi would come after him or worse, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Souji was snapped back from his thoughts when he realize that the phone had stopped ringing and he hadn't answered it. Before he could do anything, it rang again. It seemed that Adachi wasn't going to let up before he answered.

Finally, with racing heart, Souji answered the call and brought the phone to his ear, fearing to hear what kind of mood Adachi was in for not answering his call right away.

"You little shit, I told you to answer my calls…" Adachi's familiar voice hissed in a way that made Souji feel even more distressed.

The young boy stayed silent for a moment, his grey eyes shifting to the digital clock that showed that it was a little past midnight as usual.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my phone." Souji muttered, but it was clear that he was lying, and it only served to make Adachi more angry.

"You really are a lousy liar, Souji. You didn't want to answer right? Not wanting to hear what good old Adachi has to tell you?" The man's leering tone said which made the boy to bite his tongue in anger.

"Can you blame me?" He snapped angrily, not bothering to keep his voice down since his parents were again out for the night, leaving him alone in the house.

Adachi laughed at him that cold amused laughter before catching his breath.

"Well you were stupid enough to trust me, partner. You know, I've been wondering a lot why you did it, kiddo, why betray all of your friends and uncle for good old Adachi's sake?" The young adult asked from Souji who clenched his fist, not wanting to admit his weakness to Adachi who probably had figured it out already.

"Well?" The detective asked, voice filled with maliciousness. "All you said to me, was that you were on my side, but you never gave me your reasons."

Souji stayed silent again. How he hated these midnight calls from Adachi who always harassed him and taunted him, but then again it was his own fault.

"I didn't want it to end…" he replied quietly.

"Ahahaha, I guessed as much But I can understand you, Souji, who would want this to end? This is the most amusing thing that has happened to me." The young detective said almost affectionately. It made Souji's skin crawl.

To be honest, the tone of Adachi's calls had changed lately. He kept taunting and insulting Souji, but his calls seemed to have gained almost sexual tone to them. He kept asking what the younger man was doing and spoke about their time together almost longingly. It scared Souji. He could take on shadows with his friends and stand together with them, ready to face any battle, but now that he couldn't tell anyone what he had done with Adachi, he couldn't help but feel vulnerable. Adachi had all the means to contact and track him down if he wanted to.

"What do you want ? I don't want to talk to you right now…I'm tired." Souji said, trying to sound determined, but he didn't dare to end the call.

He heard Adachi scoff.

"Dumb brat. Like I care what you want. If you dare to end this call I will tell Dojima and all of your friends what you did. I'm sure you don't want that. Who knows, maybe we would end up in a same prison cell. That certainly would be interesting." Adachi threatened him to which Souji lowered his head lightly in defeat.

"No I don't…Sorry Adachi." He said and he could feel that the older man was smiling at the other end of the line.

"Good boy."

"Did you have actually something to tell me or are you going to just mock me?" Souji asked. Usually Adachi had something to tell him about the investigation or how someone had to suffer because of him. He even had spent many days just talking about how broken and lost Namatame was for getting the deaths of the two women pushed onto his shoulders.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, did you talk with your dear parents about it yet?" Adachi asked with a sinister chuckle.

Souji frowned slightly, not liking the man's oddly cheerful tone.

"About what?" he asked sincerely and even Adachi seemed to note that.

"Hah, so I'm privileged to tell you this. Oh well, I had a talk with Dojima last night when I was visiting him and Nanako. He had gained a bit too much to drink since he was so eager to tell me about it. You see, him and your mother have apparently been talking about you moving to Inaba for good." Adachi said and Souji felt the little colour he had leave his face.

_'No…I won't return there, not after what I did! I can't bear seeing my friends again..'_ Souji thought as his heart started to beat faster and faster and it felt like someone was squeezing his chest and throat unpleasantly.

"What?" Souji asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah, apparently your parents are so busy this year as well that your dear uncle suggested that you could move to Inaba permanently to be close to your friends and Nanako who is missing you so much. She wouldn't shut up about her "big bro"." Adachi said maliciously. "And I would be so happy to have my partner here as well." the detective continued. "The fun evenings we spent together, I really miss them, you know. You never showed me your room like you did to your other friends. That really hurt me."

_'Well I don't, I don't have any intentions of seeing you ever again..'_ Souji thought, hating himself for being a fool. Deep inside him, he had trusted Adachi, but the man had turned out to be a manipulative sadist.

"All of your little friends gathering together in the Junes, trying to solve the mystery when you already know who is behind all of it. That will be most amusing to watch." Adachi mused. "And who knows, perhaps the truth will come out eventually. I wonder what you will do then, partner."

Hearing this news from Adachi made Souji's heart sink. Had it been one of his friends, parents or even his uncle to tell them, he would have felt better, but knowing that the murderer, whom he was bound to, was waiting for him there made the young boy feel sick to his core. After what he had done, Souji knew that he could never be forgiven.

"You've been awfully quiet, Souji, are you so happy that you can't form words anymore?" The man's leering voice asked which made the grey haired boy snap from his thoughts.

"I…." souji started but didn't know what to say which only seemed to please Adachi.

"Aren't you happy to be able to be with your friends? Don't tell me you don't want to return here in the middle of nowhere with nothing to do." Adachi said with a chuckle "But you know, I will wait for your return. Things have been so boring here without you, partner."

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore…." Souji finally said quietly, hating Adachi more than anything he had ever hated.

"Eh?" Adachi's confused voice asked, but soon after he broke into laughter once more so that Souji took the phone off his ear for a moment.

"Oh, you think you can get rid off me? No no no, it doesn't work that way, Souji, even if you try I will make sure you will never get rid of me, partner." Adachi reminded him. "Listen and listen carefully you stupid brat.." The detective continued, his voice turning serious and ice cold. "If you think about running, I will find you and throw you into the tv to show you my world…and you will not like it."

The grey eyed boy sighed sadly "Yeah…fine, whatever." Apparently the detective had guessed what had crossed his mind more than once.

"I will be waiting for you. I really want to show you my apartment…" the older man said with a chuckle that made Souji shiver. He knew exactly what Adachi was thinking.

"Good night, partner." Adachi's fake sweet voice said to Souji before the hung up, leaving the young boy to his thoughts.

As soon as the call ended, Souji threw his phone to the floor, hoping it would break, but it didn't.

"Damn it!" he growled and buried his face into the pillow. No matter what, he wold never return to that town, he didn't want to live there, constantly being reminded about his weakness, failure and quilt. He'd rather run and face the consequences of Adachi telling everyone what he had done.

* * *

It was night as Souji walked through the empty streets of a rainy city with an umbrella in his hand, heading towards nowhere. He had thrown his cell phone away and taken all the savings he had earned from various jobs before and during his time in Inaba. He hadn't told anyone, but instead of taking the train to that small town, he had taken it elsewhere in hopes that he would never be found. No doubt his parents were worried sick along with his friends, Dojima and Nanako...but he couldn't return to Inaba.

With a sigh, the young man sat down on a bench trying to rest his legs for a moment. He had been away now for a week, staying in cheap inns and trying to figure out what he should do. The idea about moving to Europe or anywhere felt appealing, but he couldn't apply for a visa now. His parents had made it clear that they wanted him to move to Dojima's house as fast as possible since they had work overseas again. They had left he same day as his train, so no doubt they were already out of the country. Perhaps it was for the best.

Souji felt miserable and lonely, but he couldn't face his friends or uncle anymore.

The young man finally lifted his gaze from the ground only to see someone standing across the street, staring at him in the the pale light of a streetlamp.

The grey haired boy blinked few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but he wasn't. An unpleasant creeping feeling started to slowly take over him as he realized just who was staring at him. His heart started to beat faster and it felt like there was a lump of black tar inside him, squeezing and making it hard for him to breathe.

It was Adachi.

He was simply standing in the rain without umbrella, getting soaked while starting at him with a blank expression on his face that no doubt hid murderous intentions behind it.

Souji's own expression turned into pure fear and he felt like his limbs refused to move. He started to tremble as Adachi stared at him, his expression unreadable, but Souji knew that what ever the man was thinking, it couldn't be good.

How had he found him?

Slowly, the older man started to walk towards him, hands in the pockets of his long coat. The feeling finally returned to Souji's body and he dropped his bag and umbrella, grabbing just his backpack before dashing toward the alley way to get away from Adachi who followed him.

The rain was heavy and the younger man had no idea where he was heading, but anything would be better than ending in Adachi's hands, gods know what he would do to him! Souji took yet another turn to an alley way. The streets were empty due to the heavy rain and the fact that it was night. All the evidence would be washed away if Adachi decided to murder him on the spot. Too bad for Souji, Adachi was faster than him and he could hear the black haired detective near him and before he knew, Adachi had tackled him from behind. Souji let out a yell as he hit the cold wet ground only to be turned onto his back with the older lean man on top of him.

"You little shit…I told you not to run from me." Adachi hissed and before Souji knew it, the detective hit him into face , making his lip bleed.

The grey haired boy felt dizzy and the pain was excruciating. His eyesight got blurry and his head throbbed in pain.

"How did you…""

"Find you? "Adachi spat and eyed boy angrily

"Easy…I learned that I can enter and get out of that other world quite easily. I was able to find you there, in my world that you will soon enough become very familiar with." Adachi said, a creepy smile forming on his lips as his hand grasped Souji's neck painfully, squeezing it slowly, making Souji gasp for air and try to pry the older man's hand off, but in vain. "That world has taken quite a shine on me, the shadows ignore me and I can control my world without any effort."

"You know, your uncle and cousin are worried sick along with your friends…too bad they will never see you again." Adachi growled and before Souji could answer, the man pulled out his gun and hit him once more hard with the handle to knock the him unconscious.

"Annoying brat.." the older man spat before scoffing and putting his gun away and picking the boy up.

"Lets go Souji, I've got some wonderful things to show you." Adachi mused before walking off into the rain.

* * *

Souji's head hurt like hell and it felt like his head was split open. His eye sight was all cloudy, but he could tell that he was being dragged by someone. The person stopped only for a moment when he let out a small pained whimper

"Oh, you came to already? Good, I wouldn't want you to miss this." Souji heard Adachi laugh. When his eye sight started to focus, Souji realized that he was in some empty apartment that Adachi probably had broken into. The grey haired boy's temple was bleeding badly, dripping to the ground, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"What are you…" He started but managed to turn his head enough to see a large TV near the wall and Adachi was dragging him towards it.

"No..No!" Souji yelled, trying to fight the young detective who scowled at him angrily.

"What? Afraid to enter the TV world without your little friends? You should be, because you aren't getting out of my realm." The young detective said darkly before grabbing a handful of Souji's silver coloured hair, pulling him up and closer to the TV.

"In you go…" was the last thing Souji heard before Adachi shoved him into the television, following soon after him.

* * *

The next morning Adachi went to work as usual, trying keep his face at normal readings which proved to be hard. After getting his coffee, the young adult went to see Dojima who looked as grim as usual. After they heard Souji had gone missing and hadn't appeared at the train station nor answering his phone, Dojima had made a missing person report and Souji's friends seemed to be just as worried.

"Is he still missing, Dojima? It has been a week already." Adachi said, looking worried as usual when they talked about Souji's disappearance.

The older man looked tormented

"Yeah, Nanako is worried sick as are the rest of his friends…Where could he be, I fear that something bad has happened to him." Dojima replied, looking grim and tired. Apparently the man hadn't had much sleep.

Adachi looked sad "Yeah, after finding his cellphone broken in half in a thrash can, you can't really help but get worried." the younger detective thought out loud, voice filled with compassion.

"I just hope this has nothing to do with the serial murders and kidnappings…If they find him…like those two women.." Dojima said but couldn't finish the sentence.

_'Oh they'll never find him…and if they do, that's only because I got bored with him, but I'd never betray my partner.'_ Adachi thought and hid his leering expression behind a sad one.

"Best not to think about it and focus on the search, I'm sure we will find him."

"It is hard to concentrate on other cases while he is missing.." Dojima muttered, looking at a pile of files on his desk

"Yeah I know, Souji is a good kid. I hope they can find him." Adachi agreed, sitting down to check one of the files.

An uncomfortable silence fell into the room.

"I heard you got a new big TV from Junes.." Dojima muttered, trying to have some sort of conversation with his partner to make the atmosphere less grim.

"Yeah, spared for a bigger one, I'm sucker for all kinds of shows." Adachi laughed lightly, hiding the dark look in his eyes as masterfully as usual.

* * *

Souji groaned and grunted in pain when Adachi kicked him into side hard once more, making him cough up blood but thankfully it didn't feel like anything had broken.

"Stupid brat, you just know how to make my blood boil.." Adachi hissed angrily, his heel once more landing on the younger man's stomach, making Souji, whose hands were tied behind his back with the yellow police tape, whimper and writhe in pain.

"I should have known you cannot be trusted. Trying to run from me was the biggest mistake you've ever made, though I assume burning that letter comes right after that." Adachi laughed, loving the power he had over the younger man. He loved to control others and having Souji at his mercy was just way too amusing for the young detective.

With a smirk, he knelt down, turning Souji to look at him.

"If you had simply been a good boy and returned to Inaba without any questions, none of this would have happened, but you had to be bull headed little brat and escape your own guilt." Adachi mused, pulling out his gun, tapping the muzzle against Souji's cheek before lifting his chin with it.

"Dumbass…" he spat once more, despising the boy.

"Just kill me…" Souji replied angrily. Adachi had been beating and tormenting him for a good while now, waiting for the detective to finish his work.

"No no, Souji, why would I do that? Killing you would be such a waste, especially since I find you so amusing, and I don't want the only amusing thing in Inaba to disappear." the young detective laughed with psychotic expression on his face. "After all you are my partner in crime."

Souji felt his heart drop, being Adachi's plaything certainly didn't sound very inviting.

"Wouldn't keeping me here become boring to you?" The grey haired boy asked to which Adachi answered by punching him hard.

"Perhaps. I might release you from my realm once you learn not to defy me. Wouldn't that be interesting? Telling your uncle and friends the reason why you went missing. I wonder what kind of lies you'd weave, that could be very amusing to watch…perhaps you'd tell how angry you were with your parents and decided to simply run?" The detective chuckled pulling the gun way and instead reached out to touch Souji's face gently, caressing the bruises that he had given him only a moment ago.

"By burning that letter, you made yourself my bitch, Souji, you better remember that." Adachi muttered, gazing into the younger man's eyes with a look that made him swallow in fear. Adachi's eyes were dark and filled with lust and malicious intent.

"Hmmh, I think you've learned your lesson in pain for now. Why don't we move to something more pleasant for you." Adachi said cheerfully before roughly yanking the younger man up, pulling him into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Souji asked, starting to panic since his hands were still tied behind his back, feeling Adachi's chest against his back.

"What do you think, idiot? I saw the way you looked at me during your time in Inaba." Adachi whispered with a dark smile on his lips.

"You might think you knew how to hide your expressions and feelings, but I could read you like an open book." The older man murmured, his lips slowly caressing Souji's ear, making the boy's eyes widen in horror

"Stop it, Adachi!" the young man hissed, but all he got from the detective was a soft chuckle.

"No." came a short and cruel answer. Adachi snaked his left hand across Souji's chest, pulling him more tightly against himself, feeling the younger man's clothed body.

Souji trembled as the detective slowly fiddled with his belt to open it, pulling the zipper down with a gentle yet malicious smile on his lips. "Lets see what we have here.." The dark haired detective purred.

"Remember the evenings I spent at Dojima's place? The longing looks you gave me?" Adachi murmured before slowly slipping his hand inside Souji's underwear, taking the boy's cock into his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm sure Dojima never caught onto what was going on inside your head, but you were stupid to think I didn't notice. Isn't this what you wanted? All the times you invited me to spend an evening there, you just thought of doing this with me, didn't you?" The detective taunted him, slowly starting to give Souji's shaft demanding strokes to get the boy hard.

Souji closed his eyes, trying to ignore Adachi's touch, but sitting in the man's lap with his back pressed against the detective's chest made sure that he couldn't detach himself from the experience no matter how much he wanted to. Perhaps the worst thing was that Adachi's touch felt good, really good.

The younger man's face was bright red from embarrassment and shame. Having Adachi do this to him was unbearable but deep inside him, Souji knew he was speaking the truth. Before it all had gone to hell he had actually had a somewhat of a crush towards Adachi. He had been stupid to think the older man hadn't noticed, even his friends had noticed it! Yosuke had poked fun at him when he had caught him staring his uncle's partner.

Souji winced when he felt the older man's lips against his slender neck, kissing and nibbling his skin sensuously before slowly starting to stroke his shaft, working him slowly but surely into arousal. The older man's hand felt so good against his sensitive skin, the strokes starting to feel really good and the pleasure made Souji forget about the pain Adachi had given him only a moment ago.

"Feels good, doesn't it Souji?" Adachi asked with a mocking smirk on his face.

"No, stop this, Adachi, let me go...nngh.." The grey eyed boy hissed, but couldn't keep down a whimper of pleasure when Adachi's squeezed his meat hard, rubbing the crown with his thumb. How he hated the way his body acted against his will.

"Hmmm, your body seems to like this alright. I wonder how long you can last." The detective wondered out loud with a grin, his stroking becoming more intense.

The pleasure intensifies and Souji soon finds himself quietly gasping in ecstasy in Adachi's lap as the older man pleases him.

Souji tried to focus on not letting the sadistic bastard hear his moans and gasps, but it just seemed to encourage the detective.

"Go on, let me hear your delicious voice. No need to keep your voice down in my realm, partner." Adachi laughed, his dark eyes gleaming.

Soon enough Souji was gasping and groaning loudly as Adachi kept working his now pre covered shaft, tormenting the younger man. The detective kept kissing Souji's pale neck and shoulders hungrily, his free hand snaking across the student's chest to pull him even closer against him.

The pleasure was slowly building up, making him completely forget the pain that still ached his body. Souji wanted to cry, but couldn't. The pleasure was so good yet he couldn't help but despise himself for letting Adachi play with his body like this. Finally it all became too much for Souji to endure and he embraced the pleasure Adachi was giving him, his heavy breathing and pleasured gasps echoing in the detective's realm.

"Come on, Souji, tell your partner how good it feels." Adachi's leering voice whispered to the younger man whose eyes were all hazy from the pleasure. He seemed to enjoy it greatly when his captive's body relaxed and the boy bucked his hips, wanting to feel more of the pleasure the detective was giving him.

"Adachi please…" he pleaded, but it didn't sound anymore like he was asking the older man to stop.

"Please what?" The detective asked, biting his captive's neck hard enough to leave a mark, easing his stroking enough to tease Souji who was clearly nearing his climax.

"Please let me come." Souji moaned, wanting to feel pleasure instead of pain. He was rewarded with a soft chuckle and pleasing strokes.

"Good boy, Souji." Adachi whispered before once more picking the pace with his strokes, not giving his captive any mercy.

Finally the grey eyed student arched his back against the detective's chest as he felt his climax approaching. His mind went blank when feeling of pure pleasure washing over his body as he came hard into Adachi's waiting hand with a loud moan of ecstasy.

Souji's shoulder slumped and he let his head hung in shame as the pleasure slowly faded away and instead he was taken by guilt and shame. Adachi scoffed, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder, wiping his semen covered hand clean on Souji's clothing with a bored look on his face now.

"Tsk, I imagined you'd last longer…Oh well, we can fix that with some training." The detective said with a mirthful tone that promised only bad things for Souji who felt weak and ashamed of himself, hands still tied behind his back.

Adachi then rudely pushed Souji from his lap onto the uncomfortable ground of his realm, the boy's face scraping against the ground. The sadistic detective stood up eyeing the spent and miserable boy with a malicious grin on his face. It was truly a disgraceful view.

"I got some business to take care off, kid, see ya later. I expect you to put that mouth of yours into better use next time." Adachi's mocking voice said before he started to walk away before vanishing into a black and red swirling portal.

* * *

Inside Adachi's small apartment, the detective glanced at the clock. It was late but he would still have time to visit Junes to get something to eat, but as he was about to head for the door, his cellphone rang. It was Dojima.

The young adult frowned, not having any interest to deal with the older man right now, but it couldn't be helped.

"Adachi." He answered, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Adachi, they found Souji's belongings in a city a good distance from Inaba and near the site was a house that had been broken into with a blood trail. They are going to send the crime scene pictures here. I want to discuss this with you."

_'Took them long enough...it has been a day already.'_ Adachi thought.

"Of course Dojima, I hope Souji is ok...but that doesn't sound too good."

"Meet me at the police station." Dojima said before hanging up.

Adachi glanced at his tv with a bored expression.

"What a bother…" he muttered before leaving his apartment, heading out into the fog covered Inaba.

* * *

Ooh, my first fanfic that isn't about RE, how delightful (and with my first attempt at a sex scene.) I got my hands on the Persona 4 few weeks ago and I've even playing it non stop. I missed the series when I was younger and now I'm determined to play them all! It was quite a shocker for me to realize Adachi was the killer, but it only made this pairing more delicious for me! This pairing seriously needs more love.

This actually was my first attempt to create a drabble story but look at it! It is monstrous! I just can't write short stories. I start to think all the logic and reasoning behind it all and how the others would react and so on...


End file.
